A rose
by doc boy
Summary: After lossing a contest May becomes depressed and Ash tries to cheer her up. Little does he knew that a little consolation can go a long way...
1. Chapter 1

A rose

I do not own Pokémon

Note: in this story Ash and May are thirteen

While traveling through the Kanto region May was hoping to win her Cerulean city ribbon. She trained a lot for this contest and hoped she would win. But alas the contest was a disaster. She didn't get it right from the start and by the time it was over she didn't even want to know what the score was. She looked away as the scores were displayed on the screen. She recalled her Pokémon and left the arena in shame. She walked through the empty corridor sadly as she held back the tears. When she finally arrived in the dressing room she sat down and let her tears flow freely. She sat there in silence and wept so she didn't notice the door open as a black haired boy walked in and looked at her sadly. He sat down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her palm. She opened her eyes in shock and looked up to see his compassionate face. He gave her hand a little squeeze. She gulped and threw her arms around him. Slightly surprised by her actions he blushed slightly but returned the hug. She wept onto his shoulder as they sat together in silence as he said nothing as he held her in his arms. After a while she seemed to calm down a little bit. She sniffed and separated from the hug as she rubbed her nose with her finger.

"Thanks Ash" she smiled meekly and he smiled back

"My pleasure May" he said which seemed to cheer her up a bit

"We'll do better next time…"

"Yeah…" she said and lowered her head sadly, being reminded of the contest

Feeling slightly guilty for making her feel worse Ash looked around for a solution. Above him was a vase with flowers in it. He reached up and removed a blue rose and gave it his friend as she sat there sadly

"For me?" she asked and perked up slightly

He nodded with a small smile on his face.

Her eyes lit up with joy and she sniffed the scent of the flower

"It's beautiful… thank you Ash" she said as she smiled at him while he returned the gesture. She lifted two of her fingers and moved them towards her beckoning him to get closer and he obeyed. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stiffened and blushed like mad. She giggled at his shyness and leaned forward once again this time to whisper in his ear

 _"I love you Ash Ketchum… always have. You're the best. Remember that…"_ she said and his blush intensified. She gazed into his eyes and hesitated for a moment. After a few seconds she came to a decision. She cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. Shocked by her actions it took him a few seconds to react by kissing her back. After they broke apart she smiled at him

"Thanks for cheering me up Ash…" she said happily and got up and left.

Ash just sat there in shocked silence as his brain tried to process things. When he understood it all he sighed happily and smiled from ear to ear…

That night May had a hard time falling asleep. She felt a little uncomfortable about how she kissed Ash today and was afraid he didn't love her back. She did love him. She was telling the truth about that but the idea of losing him as a friend terrified her. She sat on her sleeping bag hugging her knees as she sighed in silence. She then heard some shuffling nearby and heard someone sit next to her and she knew who it was. She felt like she didn't deserve to be in his presence right now but on the other hand she longed for being in close proximity to him, so she didn't say anything. The silence grew more uncomfortable by the minute and after a while she felt like she couldn't stay silent anymore so she spoke up

"I'm sorry about today Ash. I know I must have embarrassed you and put in an uncomfortable position and I'm sorry about that. I just hope this doesn't affect our relationship…" she said while keeping her gave forward, refusing to look at him

"You didn't embarrass me May" he said honestly

"I didn't?"

He shook his head

"No it's actually kind of nice and I was glad I could cheer you up"

She smiled sadly at him refusing to admit everything was okay

"But what about what I whispered in your ear and when I kissed you?"

"The kiss was okay too. Kind of nice actually. As for the confession…" he said and inched closer and whispered in her ear

 _"I love you too… with all my heart…"_ her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks turned red. His head remained close to hers as their faces drew nearer as if pulled by an invisible string till their lips met into a blissful contact. The kiss sent a rush of happiness and pleasure throughout their bodies as they became oblivious of all existence as they deepened into the kiss. Ash wrapped his arms around her neck as she wrapped hers around his as they kissed deeply, passionately. Finally the kiss broke apart and they looked each other in the eyes. After a short while they embraced once more and lay beside each other in each other arms as they slowly fell asleep…

 _"Thank God for roses…"_ they both thought

To be continued…

Well there's a cute touching one… I hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome…


	2. Chapter 2 a life

Chapter 2 a life

Ash and May slept in each other's arms as the night continued. They were looking very peaceful. It wasn't until a week went by that they told their friends about their relationship and they gladly approved. The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years. Our heroes are now celebrating their twentieth birthday in Ash's house as Delia cooked a big meal in honor of the event and a lot of old friends and family came by to join the celebration. After dinner was over and everyone left Ash and May were sitting on the couch watching TV while Ash had his arm wrapped around May's shoulder. After a while he spoke up

"Hey May you wanna go to the beach?"

"Isn't it a little late for that? It's going to be sunset soon"

"Just a short walk. It'll be a nice way to seal the evening"

She shrugged

"Okay" she said and he smiled. He grabbed his car keys and his jacket and headed outside with his girlfriend. They got into his car and drove off. Thirty minutes later they were by the beach walking along shore. Beside them was a beautiful sunset. The sun looked like a big orange orb being absorbed in the endless ocean of water. After walking for some time they sat down and watched it go down the horizon. As it sank beneath the sea Ash spoke

"Hey May?"

"Yes?"

""Do you believe in destiny?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

Ash gulped

"Well I do, and I think our destiny is to be together"

"We are together. We've been together for a long time…"

"What I mean is I want us to stay together. Forever…"

Hey eyes widened as she began to understand where he was going with this

"What are you saying?" she asked as he reached for his pocket and revealed a small blue box which matched her eyes. He opened it, revealing a blue diamond ring which matched her eyes perfectly

"Will you marry me?"

May gasped and sighed and placed a hand over her mouth and stared at the ring. After a few moments she looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes and nodded

"Of course Ash… of course…" she said and he smiled widely. He took out the ring and slid it onto her finger

"Perfect, it's a great fit" he said and looked at her hand and then at her

"Matches your eyes…"

May smiled with happiness as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks

"Thank you Ash. Nothing will make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you…" she said and embraced him in a warm hug.

"I love you Ash…" she said happily

"I love you too…." He said happily as he hugged her tightly as if to protect her from harm. They stayed like that in each other' arms for an hour. Trying to savor the moment and have it last for as long as possible. As much as it saddened them, they had to go back home or else Ash's mother would be worried. When they told her the news she was filled with joy

"My little Ashy is going to be a father… I'm so happy…" she beamed as the couple sweat dropped

"Mom… we're not there yet…" Ash said nervously

"Well you will be there eventually…" she beamed and the couple sighed…

The months went by quickly as everyone prepared for the wedding. Two months later our happy couple was standing at the alter during the wedding ceremony. After exchanging their vows they kissed under the chapel and walked down the aisle as friends and family of the two love birds that they have known for the last ten years cheered for them as everyone exchanged hugs and kisses.

That night Ash and May slept in their new home, for the first time as a married couple…

It wasn't long till Ash and his wife had another bundle of happiness on the way. Two in fact

The couple was sitting at the breakfast table while sipping their morning coffee. May sat there shyly with a slightly red face. After a while she worked up the courage to speak up

"Hey Ash can I talk to you?" she asked

"Sure May" he said and put down his mug

"Ash I know this may sound crazy but… I think I'm pregnant…"

Ash's eyes widened in shock

"Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief

She nodded nervously

"Yes"

Ash beamed with joy

"That's fantastic!" he said and embraced his wife in a big warm hug

"But I'm scared Ash"

"Don't be. Everything's going to be fine sweetie. I promise you…" he said as they kissed

"And Ash? I think I have twins…" she said as he looked shocked again and then smiled from ear to ear

He kissed her lightly on the lips and embraced her in a hug

"Double happiness…." He said as they sat there together in joy.

The months of pregnancy went by faster than they wanted. With each passing day May's belly grew bigger and bigger until the big day arrived.

Ash, his mother, May's family and professor Oak were sitting outside the delivery room awaiting the news. They waited quietly as time passed. At last a doctor came out and allowed Ash to go in first. His beloved wife and best friend sat on the hospital bed with two bundles of joy in her arms. He sat beside her on the bed and kissed her lightly

"Hello sweetie" he said

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but otherwise okay" she said as they turned to look at the two girls in her hands. They looked up curiously at their parents. Ash extended a finger and rubbed his daughters' chins lightly as they cooed softly. They both had bright blue eyes and brown hair just like their mother. The couple looked at them and smiled

"They still need a name" said May

"Why don't we call the first one Helen?"

"Helen is good, I like it. What about the other one?" she asked

"Why don't you choose the second one?" he offered and she smirked at him

"A gentleman as always…" and pulled the brim of his hat and he laughed and fixed it up a little bit as May thought

"How about calling her Miya? After me"

Ash smiled

"Sounds good to me" he said happily as they embraced and held their daughters till they fell asleep..

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well there was a cute, touching one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
